Wish You Were Here
"Wish You Were Here" is the tenth episode of Season Six of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz, and directed by Ron Underwood. It is the one-hundredth and twenty-first episode of the series overall, and premiered on December 4, 2016. Synopsis When she learns that our heroes possess a weapon capable of defeating her, the Evil Queen steals Aladdin’s magic lamp from Jasmine and makes a wish that could sideline the Savior forever. Unwilling to wake Snow while Emma is missing, David works with Hook and Henry to hold the Evil Queen at bay in Storybrooke as Regina goes on a rogue rescue mission. Meanwhile, Gold and Belle face a surprising danger to their newborn son.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/abc/pressrelease/wish-you-were-here-124/ Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard/Queen Snow *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Evil Queen (Serum) *Josh Dallas as David Nolan/King David *Emilie de Ravin as Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills/Sir Henry *Rebecca Mader (Credit only) *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (Wish Realm) Guest Starring *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin *Lee Arenberg as Leroy/Grumpy (Wish Realm) *Karen David as Princess Jasmine *Beverley Elliott as Granny/Granny (Wish Realm) *Geoff Gustafson as Stealthy (Wish Realm) *Giles Matthey as Gideon *Keegan Connor Tracy as Mother Superior Co-Starring *David Avalon as Doc (Wish Realm) *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy (Wish Realm) *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark/Sneezy (Wish Realm) *Mig Macario as Bashful (Wish Realm) Uncredited *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood (Wish Realm) Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features the statue of King David and Queen Snow in the Wish Realm. *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on October 14, 2016.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/787115125442351104 *The episode is named after a Pink Floyd album and song of the same name. Adam Horowitz is a fan of the band.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/430597777513394176 *The establishing shot of the Dark PalaceFile:610OldPalace.png is an altered version of a shot of the real palace in "The Tower".File:314DarkPalace.png The foreground plate and the castle have been digitally altered to reflect the decrepit state of the castle, and CGI birds have been added to the shot. *In the episode script, Hook says to David, "You are bloody Prince Charming and I'm Captain Hook. Not the other way around".https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/803439424272896000 This line is not in the final episode. *According to Adam Horowitz, Gideon's reveal as the figure underneath the hood was planned from the the beginning of Season Six.http://ew.com/article/2016/12/03/once-upon-time-robin-hood-gideon-spoilers/ |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Storybrooke events take place after "Changelings". Episode Connections *Robin Hood died in "Last Rites". *Belle gave birth to Gideon and gave him to Mother Superior in "Changelings". *The Magic Globe was first used by Mr. Gold in "In the Name of the Brother". *In the Wish Realm, Emma wishes on a candle shaped like a blue star, which is sitting on a cupcake, just like she did in "Pilot". *The Evil Queen offers Regina an apple martini, just like she did with Zelena in "The Savior". *Neal died in the Land Without Magic in "Quiet Minds". *Emma started to have visions about her death at the hands of a hooded figure in "The Savior". The hooded figure's identity is revealed in this episode. *The Black Fairy first appeared in "Changelings". *Rumplestiltskin was trapped in the Dark Dungeon in "The Price of Gold". *Regina's appearance at Henry's knighthood ceremony, mirrors her disruption of Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding in Pilot. *Henry throwing a sword over his head at Regina is reminiscent of Prince Charming throwing his sword at the Evil Queen in "Pilot". This move was also used by Emma when fighting Maleficent in "A Land Without Magic", and Regina when fighting the Count of Monte Cristo in "A Bitter Draught". *Jasmine revealed that Agrabah was missing in "Street Rats". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Emma hums Someday My Prince Will Come from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Emma wishes on a candle shaped like a blue star, an allusion to the scene in Pinocchio, in which Geppetto wishes on a blue star and his wish is granted by the Blue Fairy. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Snow White, Prince Charming, the Evil Queen, and the Seven Dwarves from the Snow White fairytale, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, Rumplestiltskin from the Rumplestiltskin fairytale, Granny from the Little Red Riding Hood fairytale, Aladdin and the Princess from One Thousand and One Nights, Morpheus from Greek Mythology, and Robin Hood from the ballad. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The scenes at the Storybrooke Graveyard, Storybrooke Heritage Park and the Wish Realm scene with Regina and the Dwarves were all filmed in Burnaby's Central Park.http://hookfoundme.blogspot.no/2016/10/wish-you-were-here.html https://www.flickr.com/photos/katmtan/sets/72157675574704625/with/30207067100/ *The Golden Ears Provincial Park doubles as the beach where Regina and Emma meet up with Rumplestiltskin.https://twitter.com/leafladygreens/status/790770979542753281 International Titles Videos 6x10 - Wish You Were Here - Promo 6x10 - Wish You Were Here - Sneak Peek 1 6x10 - Wish You Were Here - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- nl:Wish You Were Here fr:6x10